Toph Vs Sokka
by axle3610
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots starring Toph and Sokka. It isn't Tokka. There may be some but it is Toph Vs Sokka. They're humorous one-shots where Toph and Sokka are in some kind of competition or one plays a joke on the other


Apples

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the characters. It is copyright to Nickelodeon and is the intellectual property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I am not earning any money for this. This is just one fan's way of expressing his love for the show and its characters._

Toph Vs Sokka is a collection of random one-shots and drabbles. They will all be about Toph and Sokka in some sort of competition, or one of them playing a practical joke on the other. If I had started this before I posted "The Bei Fong Family Secret", it would be here. If you like this then you should read that also.

There may be some Tokka, but this collection isn't about Tokka. It's just general humor with Toph and Sokka trying to out do one another. It is called Toph _**VS**_ Sokka after all.

I'm listing this as complete, because I'm not sure when I'll add to it. When I come up with something that fits here, I'll add it. I have no idea if it will ever be finished or if it will ever be updated. I hope you still enjoy it though, so here is Toph Vs Sokka.

* * *

Apple Picking

Sokka tossed three lizard-squirrels towards the cooking fire. "I got dinner."

"They look good," Katara turned to look at her brother, "but you know Aang doesn't eat meat."

"Don't worry. I've got him covered too." Sokka smiled as he drew his boomerang. With his arm cocked and his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, he took careful aim. He let fly the whalebone weapon. It knocked an apple from a nearby tree. "See, I've got dinner for Aang too."

"Good work, Meathead. You picked enough apples to keep him alive for ten minutes." Toph stood and walked to the single piece of fruit. "Let me handle this."

"Oh no, you're the earthbender. I'm the hunter-gatherer." Sokka pounded his chest in what he thought was a manly fashion.

"Look Sokka, I don't care who gets the apples. I just want dinner." Aang shrugged as he looked around. "Why don't I just airbend them out?"

"Oh no, I got dinner for everyone else. I'm going to get dinner for you too." Sokka pulled his boomerang from its case again.

"I've got a lot of training in mind for Aang tomorrow. He needs to eat more than the one puny apple you found." Toph threw the apple Sokka had already picked to Aang. "Just sit down and let me handle this. Otherwise, he'll starve to death before bedtime."

Catching the lone apple, Aang moved to Katara's side. "They're at it again."

Katara sighed as she hung her head in despair. "Yeah, they're at it again."

"You're insane. There is no way you can pick more apples than me." Sokka crossed his arms and turned away from Toph.

"Is that a challenge? I bet you a week of cleaning Appa's toes that I can pick more apples than you." Toph crossed her arms in triumph. She knew how much Sokka hated cleaning Appa's toes. He was sure to back down.

Sokka turned back to Toph. "You're on. What are the rules?"

Toph tapped her chin in thought. "It's simple. Whoever gathers the most apples in two minutes wins." She smiled. There was no way Sokka could win. "You go first."

Sokka smiled. Apples grew on trees. There was no way Toph's earthbending could help. Apples were far from her precious earth. "Get ready to clean some toes, Toph. There's no way you're winning this one." Sokka licked his thumb and used it to chalk the tip of his boomerang. "Say when, Toph."

"When"

At her command, Sokka threw his boomerang. For the next two minutes, he continued to knock apples from the tree. When his time ended, he gathered up his apples and counted. "Forty-two." Sokka put his face directly in Toph's. "Hah! Beat that, Toph."

"Forty-two apples. Not bad, Sokka. I'll do what I can." Toph stomped the ground raising a one-ton boulder into the air. She launched it at an untouched apple tree with all the force at her command. When the tree finally stopped shaking, every apple in it was on the ground. "That stinks. I only felt a hundred or so apples hit the ground." With a lift from her earthbending, Toph put her face directly in Sokka's. "How much time do I have left?"

"Why do you feel the need to do things like this to me?" Toph's only answer to Sokka's question was a smile.

* * *

I got the idea to do this collection from Chaosmaiden07. When she reviewed "The Bei Fong Family Secret", she suggested I do a collection called "Sokka Moments". This may not be "Sokka Moments", but there will be plenty of Sokka moments in here. Toph always seems to win their little bets.

I need to thank ThumperMiggles for being my beta-reader. She also was my beta for _Him. _I really love and respect her work. I feel honored that she would look at my nonsense.


End file.
